Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for measuring the size of microparticles, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for measuring the size of microparticles, which is capable of easily measuring the average size of microparticles dispersed in a solution.
In general, microparticles refer to particles which are mixed in a water solution or organic solvent and have a size of 1 μm to 100 μm.
Such microparticles may include hemocytes such as red blood cells, white blood cells, or platelets contained in blood, cells contained in urine, saliva, or spinal fluid, yeasts contained in a fermented food such as beer, bacteria contained in a water solution, cells and impurities contained in a suspension such as nanoplankton, juice, ketchup, or milk, generative cells of mammals, impurities contained in an imperfectly-molten suspension, and various metal crystals or nonmetallic crystals mixed in a water solution or solvent.
The sizes of the micro particles dispersed in such solutions may be utilized as information which is physically or chemically important.
The above-described configuration is a related art for helping an understanding of the present invention, and does not mean a related art which is widely known in the technical field to which the present invention pertains.